An Undeniable Fate?
by mysterybeauty
Summary: Escaping the claws of their parents and grooms to be. 4 girls try to find their own life in the city. while trying to start over, start a new school AND running on foot away from their fate. Will Love come or will destiny take over.
1. THE DECISION

_**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Only the plot**_

_AN: I have a lot of fun writing this story and the plot is __unbelievable__ I really don't like cliché romance stories but there will be romance just not as you expect._

_Couples: saku/sasu, tema/shika, naru/hina,__ tenten/negi_

**Hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 1: THE DECISION**

…

"I'm sorry mother and father could you repeat that for me" I asked shocked

"You are to be married to the prince of the north when you turn 18" my parents restated

….

"WHAT! Like hell I will" I screamed

"Sakura! watch your tone and language young lady" my step-father warned

'_What in the world is happening today, is there an epidemic?, oh wait, is it April Fools day today?. No that happened last month. UGHHH! What in the world I can't believe it. My own flesh and blood giving me up for marriage without MY CONSENT! well half meaning my step- father but still…'_

" Why" I questioned out loud

"Well"…. My mother tried to start

"WHY! I'm your daughter a living thing, LIVING!. IM NOT A TOY OR A RAG DOLL. DON'T I GET A SAY? IT'S MY LIFE!" I angrily spat

"Sakura honey, were doing it for your own good" my mother

I looked at her bewildered "my own good you didn't even ask me you just told me LIKE IT WAS A JOB!

"Honey your princess of the north, its only common sense that you get married to the prince of north and birth future generations for…"

I stopped her before she could continue.

"BIRTH!" I screeched

"I'm only 14 for CRYING OUT LOUD! I SHOULD BE OUT HAVING FUN AND GOING TO AMUSEMENT PARKS REMEMBER _**HVING FUN **_BUT YET, IM SITTING HERE LISTENING TO ALL THIS CRAP ABOUT MARRIAGE and…and… birthing _**CHILDERN"**_

"This is ludicrous. This is… this is…" I tried to protest

But someone beat me to it.

"Sakura! STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW "! My step-father roared

"Why…Why should I!" I dared

"Because there is nothing you can do about it, you are to meet the prince tomorrow to discuss date arrangements and that is final. You are Dismissed" My step-father said with authority.

I looked at my mom for any sign of encouragement or support. I saw none. Just a 'I'm sorry honey' look.

I have never felt so betrayed in my whole entire life.

Looking back one more time I said with the upmost hatred and the deadliest glare I could muster

"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER SO DON'T ACT LIKE IT, AND YOU" I pointed at her my 'mother' "ARE DEFINITELY _**NOT MY MOTHER."**_

I didn't care then on what they had to say, if the felt guilty or not, so I ran out of the room as quickly as my 2"inch heels could take me. When I finally reached my room I slammed the door closed and locked the lock, and slinked down to the floor.

'I just want to be normal, fall in love at my own pace and be…. a teenager'. I thought sadly.

Suddenly I got an idea. I quickly ran to the phone and started dialing random numbers at the speed of light forgetting any upsets I had at the moment.

I smirked.

Today I would start my plans to live a new life and get away from this hell-hole.

But not without some help.

_**Please review and tell me your thoughts**_

_**All ideas are welcome!**_

_**Hope to hear from you next chapter!:)**_


	2. THE DISCUSSION

_**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Only the plot**_

AN: I reupdated it so that the dialogue would make more sense. please send your comments!:)

**CHAPTER 2: THE Discussion**

"Hello?" a telephone operator answered

"Hello, I would like to place a call to the princess of the west" I told

"Yes I will….. OH MY! Is that you princess Sakura! I haven't heard from you in ages. How are you? How is your mom?, is your dad doing well?. How are you, wait I already sad that blah blah blah blaah"

_I had enough of this already this is why I need to remember to write down my friends phone numbers so that EVERYTIME I don't have to go through this ,Ughh. "_Yes it is me I have been busy of late, my mother and I are doing fine, and my STEP-DAD is doing well; once again I'm doing okay and yes you already asked. Now I am in a rush so could you please place the call" I requested getting very impatient

"Oh yes anything for you princess Sakura" and she continued "you know, I would do anything for you and I would be always loyal you know I think I have never you my name. My name ….

"NOW!" I yelled. Come on this woman is ridiculous!

"Yes…yes right away"

'_Finally'_

BRIIIING….BRIIIING…

"SAKURA!" a very upset sounding brunette yelled

'_Oh no I was hoping she didn't hear yet' _"Yes Tenten I know calm down"

"Calm down! I'm getting Married. Married! to some…. Some dude!"

"Of course Tenten what were you expecting to get married to a duck" I said trying to make a light joke

"This is _NOT_ FUNNY SAKURA!" Tenten Yelled

"Ok, ok I'm sorry. Look I'm upset too" I tried to reason

"Well you don't sound like it" Tenten blurted out

"But I have a plan" I stated

"Really!" Tenten sounded excited " What's it about?"

"I'll tell you, but first we have to call the others and see if they have the same problem we do." I said

"Ok then give me a second …" Tenten left the phone

"_Lets hope this conversation is somewhat civilized_" I thought

1…2…3…4

AN:SAKURA IS MOSTLY ASKING THE QUESTIONS AND LEADING THIS SCENE

"AHHHHHH!" A blonde hollared

"Temari calm down!" Tenten yelled

"How could my old man do this. (ughhh) I FEEL LIKE CASTRATING SOMEBODY!" the girl known as Temari_kindly_ stated

"_Hello Sakura, Temari and Tenten_" a timid shy voice came on the phone

"Good looks like everyone is here" I said

"Whatever" Temari replied

"Now to begin with today's session."

I started out

"Temari, Hinata have your parents told you anything strange today. Starting with Temari" I said

"Im getting married" Temari said

"Hinata?"

"_Me too_" Hinata added

"Well now we all know about the dilemma since the 4 of us are in it."

"Really you too Tenten, Sakura?" Hinata asked surprised

"Yes" both Tenten I replied

"Like I was saying before, since all 4 of us are in this huge mess. I have come up with a plan" I said

"What plan?" Tenten asked

"Yea?" Temari joined in

"Well why don't we at least try to meet the guys first." I tried to sound happy

"No way" Temari clearly sated

"NEVER!" Tenten shouted

"_Umm nooo" Hinata timidly said_

"Let me finish" I screamed " If we don't like them then I'll tell you part 2"

"Oooooo so there's another part" Temari said sounding like a five year old

"Yes but only when we meet the guys.. or men. The only reason I'm saying this is because before we do anything in part two of the plan we need to make sure we know everything about the situation. So we won't have any regrets." I then took a breath

"I don't have any regrets right now so why do we have to wait" Tenten Stated

"I agree with Tenten" Temari stated

Hinata then said " You guys I think sakura is right, who knows if we may like the guys you never know"

" Whatever I still don't think we will like them but its worth a shot." Temari stated, then said "SAKURA!"

"Yes"

"You better make sure part two is worth it!"

"Don't worry Temari" I smirked " It will be"

Ok so this week we all will meet the ones we are suppose to marry. This is such a huge headache. Tenten said

"I know Tenten I'm not so fond of this myself even though I don't talk so openly to my parents I do not approve of this I want to marry someone who I truly love not because it is my duty." Hinata solemly said

"I'm touched Hina" I said

"Me too" Tenten joined in

" Well all we can do now is wait. Today is Monday I'm meeting my so called 'prince' Thursday I'm so gonna rip his started but didn't get to finish

"Mine is Wednesday" Tenten said before Temari could finish

"_Well m-mine is Friday" Hinata Stuttered_

"And I am tomorrow, ughhh" I groaned out

"Good luck saki" Temari cheered(kind of)

"Yeah" both Tenten and Hinata said

"Thanks you guys well I'm pretty tired and I have to wake up early for you know what." I said sleepily

"_Yeah lets make Sakura get some sleep. I hope everything goes well for you tomorrow bye everyone". Hinata said_

"Yeah and if he tries anything kick his butt even though we are princesses we can always kick some butt THE ROYAL WAY! LATER SAKI" Tenten saluted

…

AN: TEMARI AND SAKURA ARE IN THIS SCENE

"Why did you even suggest this saki" temari asked

"Because its fair" I reasoned

"But we were arranged into this nothing is fair!" She shouted back

"But as Hinata said we might like them" I tried to reason

"Doubt it" She bluntly put it

"Just do this please Temari" I begged

…..

"PLEASE!" I begged again

"OK. OK FINE" She gave in

"YAY LUV YOU TEMA" I cheered

"Yea, yea, yea get some sleep now you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow" she said. I know I could just hear her smirk

"Don't I know it bye" I said

bye. She hung up

**I know it wasn't that good but this chapter is important**

**Because this will lead up to what my summary is about I am drafting up the third chapter **

**Look for SOON **

**CHAPTER 3 : SAKURA'S MEETING**

**CHAPTER 4: TENTEN'S MEETING**

**CHAPTER 5: TEMARI'S GREETING**

**CHAPTER 6: HINATA'S MEETING**

**AND THERE IS A REASON WHY I PUT 'TEMARI'S GREETING'**

**I ACCEPT IDEAS ALL ARE WELCOME!**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER**


End file.
